disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jangles the Clown
Jangles the Clown (or simply Jangles) is a minor antagonist in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. He is one of Riley's darkest fears. Physical appearance As a twisted figment of Riley's encounter with clowns, Jangles is a giant clown with blue hair, a white face with a creepy smile, a large red nose, and bright green eyes. He is dressed in a red top and blue polka-dot pants with big floppy shoes and carries a huge mallet. His authentic self, however, is a normal-sized clown with normal eyes, though that did not change how Riley saw him. Appearances ''Inside Out In real life, Jangles was an entertainer who attended 6 years of drama school prior to his job. When he was hired for Riley's third birthday party, Riley became so scared of him that he traumatized her. The experience created a gigantic, twisted version of him within Riley's mind and was kept in Subconscious. When Bing Bong is put into Subconscious, he is imprisoned in a cage made of balloons on top of the slumbering Jangles. After Joy and Sadness rescue him from Jangles, Joy wakes him up to get Riley awake so they can use the Train of Thought to get back to Headquarters. Luring Jangles into Dream Productions, Riley captures his image in her dreams and wakes up. Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong then hop on the train and escape the rampaging Jangles. It is unknown what happened to Jangles in Riley's mind, although it can be assumed that Jangles destroyed Dream Productions, and was subsequently locked back into the Subconscious. During the credits scene, the real Jangles is seen at a birthday party and is revealed to secretly hate his job. His emotions are shown too. One of them was not pleased that he (Jangles) had to take six months of drama school to become an entertainer. Trivia *Several Pixar employees confirmed that Jangles is a tribute to their old friend, Joe Ranft, who occasionally dressed up as a clown named Buttocks.Summary of the Q&A Twitter Session with the Cast of 'Inside Out'[http://thedisneyblog.com/2015/06/16/easter-eggs-and-other-hidden-tributes-in-pixars-inside-out/ Easter Eggs and other hidden tributes in Pixar's ''Inside Out] *His appearance, as well as his name, is similar to Chuckles the Clown in Toy Story 3. *Many of the memory orbs in the real Jangles' mind are blue, purple, or green. *As revealed in the Inside Out themed-You Choose The Ending book, "Forget This!" at the birthday party where Riley met Jangles, he put Riley in a balloon pit whom she could not get out of, and her mother had to come and rescue her. *All of his emotions are men and wear clown make-up. Gallery Jangles snoring.png|Jangles snoozing away. Inside Out - Clown.jpg|Jangles about to be woken up by Joy and Sadness. 81 004.JPG|Jangles breaks out. Jangles intrusion.png|Jangles intrudes on the set. Unicorn scared by Jangles.png|Rainbow Unicorn glances up in terror. clown-jangles.jpg Inside-Out-85.png Inside-Out-258.png|Close up of Jangles' face Jangles Havoc.png|Jangles wreaking havoc. jangle.jpg|Real life Jangles jangle head.jpg|Jangles' Emotions ("6 years of drama school for this?") artofjangles.jpg|Concept Art of the Clown Jangles Disney Infinity 3.0.png|Jangles in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition References de:Jangles der Clown Category:Clowns Category:Giants Category:Inside Out characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Video game bosses Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:Anti-villains